Central City
Central City is the capital city of the United Federation in the Sonic Pokémon series. Appearances ''Chaos Saga'' The city in Chaos Saga is unnamed, but said by many to be San Francisco or Station Square. It has also been theorized that the city goes back to Chaos Saga, and that Station Square is a district of the city. Tom states that it takes place "above the capital city," and in Black Arms Saga, G.U.N. soldiers and Doom's Eye refer to Central City as the capital. This concludes that the city in Shadow Saga is most likely Central City. It is probably based on San Francisco, as some areas, below, have similarities with San Francisco's places. Central City may also be based on multiple cities, because area backgrounds appear to feature both San Francisco and New York City skylines combined. Areas *'City Escape': a stage based on the long slopes of San Francisco. Sonic runs through the stage while escaping from G.U.N. *'Radical Highway': a highway bridge under construction based on the Golden Gate Bridge. Shadow runs through it. *[[Mission Street|'Mission Street']]: a street stage that is also set on the bridge at times, based on the real-life street, Mission Street, in San Francisco. *[[Route 101|'Route 101']]: a long bridge over an ocean. Tails the Fox drives on it while chasing the President. *[[Route 280|'Route 280']]: an equally long bridge, where Rouge the Bat chases Tails. However, unlike Route 101 this route is more lethal as there are large holes. * Aquatic Mine: an abandoned coal mine that has been flooded, accessible through the sewer system of Central City. ''Emerl Saga'' In it, there's an apartment where Amy the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit live, a skyscraper with a library and a famous database, and a highway called Battle Highway. Tails goes here to find out more about Emerl. Another part of Central City named Night Babylon also appears as a casino district where Rouge owns her own club and Dr. Eggman has one of his numerous bases. ''Black Arms Saga'' Central City also makes an appearance in the Black Arms Saga. The first city appearing in the game is named Westopolis, after Shadow deals Dr. Eggman in his Cryptic Castle base, Shadow goes to the Central City. In it, G.U.N. tries to fight off the invading Black Arms aliens that are trying to destroy the city. Meanwhile Shadow is to help Knuckles the Echidna capture twenty bombs. Shadow the Hedgehog reveals that the President of the "United Federation" nation lives in Central City in a variant of the White House. It is destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon While the President and the G.U.N. evacuates from the city. Central City is also where Espio the Chameleon challenges Shadow. Trivia *Central City is likely based on San Francisco. *The Eclipse Cannon destroying Central City may be a reference to the movie, Independence Day, since it hit the White House before wiping out the city. *In the DC Universe, there is a city named Central City, which is home to Barry Allen, the second Flash. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Central City appears to be located on South Island. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, the BGM is a remix of Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D. Category:Locations Category:Cities